1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to software applications, and more specifically relates to the use of a Reusable Asset Specification (RAS) profile to integrate an application into a templatable solution.
2. Related Art
There are many applications used by customers that are not integrated into larger system solutions, or at least not in a standard way. Thus, there is a need for a standardized way to incorporate any new or legacy application into a templatable solution.